1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector has a metal layer plated on a top surface of an insulative housing to contact with both of a shielding plate and a grounding terminal for improving the shielding effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board is described in Tai Wan Patent No. M419248, issued to CHANG on Dec. 21, 2011. The electrical connector includes a socket body with a plurality of terminals secured therein. The socket body has a top surface, a lower surface opposite to the top surface and a number of grooves penetrate from the top surface to the lower surface. Each of the grooves includes a first groove and a second groove. The electrical connector further includes a metal shielding plate assembled in the second groove. The terminal includes a base portion, an upper spring beam extending upwardly from the base portion, a lower spring beam extending downwardly from the base portion and a retention portion bending outwardly from a side of the base portion. The upper spring beam has a contacting portion bending upwardly and the lower spring beam has a soldering portion bending downwardly. The base portion, the retention portion, the upper spring beam and the lower spring beam received in the first groove. Due to the shielding plate neither contacts with the chip module nor the printed circuit board, and the contacting portion and the soldering portion are exposed at the exterior of the insulative housing, thus the shielding plate can not shield the whole terminal. So, it affects the quality of the signal transmission.
Therefore, it is needed to find a new electrical socket to overcome the problems mentioned above.